Run Ghost Run!
by StrawberryLove97
Summary: Taeyeon dan Sooyoung ingin membuktikan sebuah kenyataan. / aku tidak percaya dengan semua itu / katanya kau tidak takut! / akhirnya rencana kita berhasil. / RnR please!


Title: Run Ghost Run!

Cast: Sooyoung, Taeyeon

Disclaimer: Para cast yang ada di ff ini hanya milik yang maha kuasa.

- RUN GHOST RUN! -

Di pagi hari yang indah, di sebuah dorm yang besar terlihatlah dua orang yang duduk-duduk gak jelas. Yang satu lagi baca buku tentang cara meninggikan tinggi badan, sedangkan yang satunya lagi sibuk memakan camilan yang baru saja dia ambil dari markas rahasianya.

" Sooyoung, kau tau tidak? " Kata Taeyeon yang sudah selesai membaca bukunya.

Sooyoung menoleh " Tau apa? Kau berhasil mendapatkan cara untuk meninggikan badan ya? " Jawab Sooyoung.

" Aish, bukan itu! Kau tau kan rumah kosong yang ada di samping dorm Super Junior oppa? "

" Ne, waeyo? "

" Kata Yesung oppa kemarin malam dia melihat hantu cewek berambut panjang, tapi rambutnya nutupin muka. Aku takut nih? " Ucap Taeyeon.

" Kau tau kan kalau Yesung oppa itu penakut dengan hal yang gitu-gituan, mungkin saja itu cuma halusinasinya saja. Lagi pula kenapa harus takut, toh para member Super Junior tidak pernah di ganggu kan "

" Ne, aku tau. Tapi aku penasaran sama tuh hantu! Kita kesana ya malam ini? " Ajak Taeyeon.

" Ya kid leader, tadi kau bilang takut. Sekarang malah mau kesana. Dasar aneh! " Celetuk Sooyoung yang sukses mendapatkan jitakan oleh Taeyeon.

" Kau itu ya! Seharusnya kau panggil aku unnie. Dan jangan pernah bilang kalau aku aneh! " Kata Taeyeon yang baru sadar bahwa Sooyoung tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan unnie. " Kau setuju atau tidak? " Lanjutnya.

"Ne, ne aku setuju. Dari pada aku di dorm sendirian, "

" Kita akan kesana tepat jam 00.00 " kata Taeyeon semangat

" Kenapa jam 00.00, jam 22.00 aja deh " Tolak Sooyoung.

" Kau takut? " Remeh Taeyeon.

" Ok, kita berangkat jam 00.00 " Ucap Sooyoung akhirnya, dia tidak mau dibilang penakut oleh kid laeder Taeyeon, mau ditaruh di mana mukanya kalau dia kalah sama orang yang jelas-jelas badannya lebih kecil darinya.

- RUN GHOST RUN! -

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.00, jam yang menurutnya paling seram, karena sebagian orang berpendapat bahwa jam segini banyak setan-setan yang berkeliaran ditambah lagi malam ini malam jum'at. Taeyeon yang sudah semangat 45 kini dia mulai ketakutan melihat rumah angker di depan mereka, tak jauh berbeda dengan Sooyoung yang sudah hampir lari dari tempat tersebut jika tangannya tidak ditarik oleh Taeyeon.

" Unnie, aku takut. Kita pulang aja yuk! " Kata Sooyoung yang sudah sangat ketakutan.

" Akhirnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan unnie " Bangga Taeyeon dengan mata yang berbinar-binar karena dongsaengnya tersebut memanggilnya dengan sebutan unnie.

" Ya! Ayo kita pulang, aku takut. " Ajak Sooyoung lagi, yang hampir menangis.

" Ani, kita sudah di depan rumah ini dan kau mau pulang? Ayo cepat masuk! Aku mau membuktikan yang dikatakan Yesung oppa benar atau tidak! " Taeyeon menarik paksa tangan Sooyoung.

Mereka berdua akhirnya memasuki rumah tersebut, tangan Sooyoung masih menggenggam erat tangan Taeyeon.

" Mana hantunya? Apa Yesung oppa bohong? " Tanya Taeyeon sekaligus terdengar seperti tantangan buat hantu untuk keluar.

' Prang '

Suara pecahan kaca yang dangan dengat tidak elitnya, membuat kedua orang ini kaget ketakutan.

" Kau sih menanyakan hantunya di mana, jadinya gini kan. " Kata Sooyoung yang mukanya sudah sangat-sangat ketakutan.

" Itu kan karena aku penasaran " Kata Taeyeon.

' Trap... Trap... Trap... '

Suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekati keduanya.

" Suaranya ada tepat di belakang kita " Kata Taeyeon yang mukanya sudah pucat kayak mayat hidup.

' Trap... Trap... Trap... '

" Kalau aku mati sekarang bagaimana dengan Sunny bunny ku? Siapa yang akan menjaganya? " Ucap Sooyoung yang teringat akan Sunny bunnynya.

" Dan bagaimana dengan Tiffany? Kalau aku sampai mati, bagaimana dengan nasib couple yang paling Real di SNSD? Tidak akan ada yang pernah bisa menyaingi kami berdua. Aku berjanji kalaupun aku harus mati sekarang, aku tetap akan menjaga Tiffany! " Ucap Taeyeon panjang lebar.

Taeyeon dan Sooyoung mulai membalikkan badannya untuk mengetahui sosok tersebut, terlihat sosok perempuan bergaun putih compang-camping dengan rambut yang menutupi hampir semua mukanya di belakang sosok tersebut juga terlihat sosok seorang pria yang sangat menakutkan dengan muka yang penuh berlumuran darah.

" Ya Tuhan ampunilah hambamu ini! Lindungilah kami, aku mohon! " Do'a Sooyuong.

Taeyeon yang dari tadi hanya terdiam membeku akhirnya membuka suara. " You better run run run run run! " Taeyeon mulai bernyanyi yang membuat Sooyoung cengo.

" Nih hantu kenapa gak pergi sih? Sudah gue usir juga! " Kesal Taeyeon yang merasa sia-sia akan nyanyiannya.

" Run Ghost Ghost Run Run! " Lanjutnya lagi, tapi sang hantu bukan pergi malah mendekati mereka berdua. " Kyaaa, ayo pergi! " Taeyeon berlari sambil menarik tangan Sooyoung.

" Huh, akhirnya kita bisa menghindar " Kata Sooyoung.

" Seperti tawa Kyuhyun oppa? " Bingung Taeyeon.

" Iya, seperti Kyuhyun oppa! "

" Jangan-jangan? " Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

- RUN GHOST RUN! -

" Hahaha, akhirnya rencana kita berhasil Yesung hyung! " Tawa Kyuhyun yang berhasil dengan rencana mereka mengerjai Taeyeon dan Sooyoung sampai ketakutan.

" Ne, akhirnya kita berhasil! " Kata Yesung melepaskan wig nya.

' Trap... Trap... Trap... '

" Suara apa itu? " Kaget mereka bersamaan.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun melihat kebelakang, dan mereka melihat sosok perempuan dengan rambut panjang tergerai sambil membawa kapak berjalan menuju kearah mereka.

" Kyaaa... " Kyuhyun dan Yesung berlari ketakutan.

" Siapa suruh mengerjai kita, ya kan Taeng? " Senyum Sooyoung.

" Ne, "

THE END


End file.
